This invention relates generally to a liquid dispensing pump in the form of a trigger operated sprayer, and relates to my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,292.
The pump disclosed by such patent is of the pressure-accumulating type including a unitary member having an inlet check valve, an outlet check valve acting in response to an increase in pressure within an accumulation chamber, and a pump cylinder carried by the outlet valve. The inlet port is located coaxially of the pump body, and the outlet port opens radially from the accumulation chamber. A pump piston reciprocates within the pump cylinder and defines therewith a pump chamber in open communication with the accumulation chamber. Thus, upon an increase in pressure within the accumulation chamber, a dripless product discharge is attained by an automatic low pressure cut off at the end of each piston stroke. Also, a container vent valve is carried by the outlet valve for controlling a vent passage located in the pump body.